One such circuit arrangement is known from the earlier German Patent Application P 43 26 097 of the same inventor. This known circuit arrangement attains the object of making extremely brief, hardly perceptible interruptions, free of clicking noises, in the LF signal of the radio receiver in order to carry out additional control operations.